


Kings and Dogs and Online Shopping

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Adjusts To Modern Living, Arthur Returns, Dogs, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Self-indulgent fluff, Shelter Pets Make The Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Three weeks after his return, a visit to a local park seems like a good way to help Arthur learn about the modern world. Who knew that there would be so many dogs at the park? Or that they would like Arthur so much?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 402





	Kings and Dogs and Online Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueskysunnyday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskysunnyday/gifts).



> Partially inspired by Bradley's Instagram post and partially inspired by my own doggo (the goodest good girl!)
> 
> Not my characters, not my franchise, not making money off of this.

It had been three weeks since Merlin’s world was turned upside down by Arthur stumbling out the Lake of Avalon and onto Merlin’s back porch. A hot meal, a warm bath, and a long talk had left Arthur with much to process and Merlin fearful that perhaps the shock would prove too much even for the Once and Future King.

His fears were allayed the next morning when Arthur demanded breakfast and detailed information on everything that had happened while he had been away.

All in all, Arthur’s return had gone far better than Merlin had anticipated.

Magic he’d adjusted to easily, making his peace with it so many centuries ago after Camlann. The heartache of waking up to find his friends and family long dead understandably proved more difficult for Arthur to process.

And there were many other changes Arthur had to adjust to after 1500 years spent with the Sidhe. Technology had advanced, society had evolved, and Merlin hadn’t been unaffected by the centuries either.

“We should take things slow,” Merlin had told him on the second day. “There’s a lot you need to know before we go out in public.”

Arthur deferred to Merlin’s judgment and lessons began. Though Merlin had endured much as he waited for Arthur to return, he found himself grateful that it had happened in the age of the internet. That made the process far easier than it would have been just a few decades earlier.

“I’m ready,” Arthur proclaimed toward the end of the third week. “We should go somewhere.”

“And where do you want to go?”

“The Mall of America.”

“Arthur, that’s in America.”

“I know. It’s revolutionized the shopping experience of tens of millions of visitors a year. A leader in retail, entertainment and attractions, Mall of America is one of the top tourist destinations in the country and is known around the world.”

“You’re reading from the website.”

“So what if I am? Now when do we leave?”

“How about we start with the park and work our way up to America?”

There had been some back and forth about it, but a compromise was reached. Merlin would grant Arthur the use of his credit card for a few online adventures in retail, while their first outing would be at the local park.

🐾 🐾 🐾 🐾

“It’s a perfect day for a walk,” Merlin proclaimed as they meandered on the path. The spring afternoon was warm but not oppressively hot. After weeks spent helping Arthur acclimate, it was nice to be out in the sunshine.

“What _are_ they doing?” Arthur asked.

“Don’t point. It’s not polite. That’s a frisbee. It’s a game.”

“Ah. What about them?”

“Surely you remember a picnic?”

“I thought so but I wanted to make sure. And that couple? Are they… they are! Are people allowed to do that in public?”

“They’re not supposed to. Maybe they don’t realize there’s a gap between those hedges. Come on. Let’s go this way.”

Without thinking, Merlin took a captivated Arthur by the hand to lead him away from the pair of lovers sprawled out on the grass. It was only when Arthur gripped him back that Merlin realized what he’d done.

“I… um…” He tried to disentangle his fingers.

“Do people hunt here?” Arthur asked, keeping his hold on Merlin.

“No. Why do you ask?”

“Those people have dogs.”

“They’re walking them. For fun and exercise.”

“Pets,” Arthur said.

“Exactly.”

“I almost had a pet dog once,” Arthur said softly, Merlin’s hand still in his own. “I was ten and it followed me home. My father wouldn’t let me keep it. He said dogs were for hunting or for guarding, and that it was no use as either. He had the guards take it away. I hope they didn’t…”

Though Merlin hadn’t thought of Uther in centuries, the old fire and anger came back to him easily.

“I’m sure they took care of it. You know how the guards were always feeding kitchen scraps to the stray cats.”

There was a time for the honest truth and there was a time for mercy. After centuries to ponder the ethics of lying, Merlin knew which one was warranted at this moment.

“Cooper!” a woman shouted from behind them. “Bad dog! Get back here.”

As they turned in her direction, a large ball of fur collided with Arthur, almost toppling him. That, they soon learned, was Cooper. A very hyper Golden Retriever, who was extremely taken with Arthur.

“I’m so sorry,” the woman apologized, as Cooper stood on his hind legs, paws splayed on Arthur’s chest.

“It’s alright. He’s very friendly.”

“I’ve been trying to train him not to jump. And bite,” she added as Cooper chewed on Arthur’s shirt. “We were heading to the dog park when he got loose.”

“Dog park?” Arthur asked.

“It’s just over there,” the woman replied, pointing at a fenced in area where numerous dogs were running around. “You can join us if you’d like. I brought a ball for Cooper to chase but I think he’d like for you to throw it.”

“We _have_ to go,” Arthur said, turning to Merlin. “Please.”

In that moment, Merlin was struck by just how much Arthur resembled Cooper. Only a monster would say no.

🐾 🐾 🐾 🐾

Four hours later, they returned home exhausted.

“I’m starving,” Merlin said.

“I’ll take care of dinner,” Arthur replied, slipping Merlin’s phone out of his back pocket.

Merlin tried not to think about Arthur’s fingers and instead considered how quickly Arthur had mastered the art of online ordering.

Food on its way, they crashed on the sofa. Arthur was preoccupied with the phone, so Merlin let his mind wander, thinking about the day. Things had gone surprisingly well at the dog park. Arthur threw the ball for Cooper, played tug of war with a German Shepherd, and had been chased by three enthusiastic Corgis.

It was the most at ease Arthur had been since his return.

“Merlin, look.” Arthur shook him out of his thoughts, shoving the phone in his face.

“Avalon Animal Rescue. Find your new best friend today.”

“We can’t because they’re closed. But they open at nine tomorrow morning. We should go to bed early tonight.”

“Arthur, you can’t just get a dog. We need supplies and…”

“Already ordered. I paid extra for next day shipping.”

“You mean I paid extra. Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like Cooper when his owner made him leave. Fine. We’ll go look.”

🐾 🐾 🐾 🐾

As they walked past the kennels full of eager dogs, Merlin felt a twinge of guilt that he hadn’t visited the shelter before. There were so many dogs that needed a home.

Arthur was just as popular at the shelter as he had been at the dog park. The shelter residents greeted him with wags and enthusiastic barks.

“They’re all perfect, Merlin. Help me choose.”

“Who’s been here the longest?” Merlin asked the staff member escorting them through the shelter.

“This old man,” she said, taking them to a far kennel. “We have him down here because he doesn’t like the noise from the other dogs. He’s been with us for two months now, but no one wants to adopt him.”

The Jack Russel Terrier lay on the floor of the kennel, facing away from the door.

“Hi there,” Arthur said, crouching down at the gate.

The dog began to tremble.

“Is he alright?”

“Life hasn’t been easy on him,” the woman explained. “He was found as a stray, so we don’t know what exactly happened to him, but it wasn’t good. He’s not doing well at the shelter so the director scheduled him to be put down tomorrow. The poor thing has suffered enough.”

Merlin knew what Arthur was about to ask him.

“He won’t suffer any more because he’s coming home with us,” Merlin said.

The woman looked as though she might cry.

“Thank you. He shouldn’t be punished because someone was mean to him.”

They made their way back to the front desk, Merlin completing the paperwork as Arthur crooned at the dog.

“You’re such a good boy. I’m Arthur and that’s Merlin. You’re coming home with us and you already have your own bed but you can sleep in mine and I’ll feed you all the best food and Merlin will keep us both out of trouble.”

“Almost finished,” the woman told Merlin. “All you need to do is pick a name.”

“Leon,” said Arthur.

The dog licked his face and Merlin tried not to melt as he watched.

“I suppose he’s Leon now.”

“That’s an improvement. Some of our staff members aren’t the best at choosing names. We’ve been calling him Albion.”

🐾 🐾 🐾 🐾

Hours later, Merlin and Arthur lay on Merlin’s bed, Leon sprawled out between them.

“It’s funny,” Merlin said. “Kilgharrah told me you’d return when Albion’s need was greatest. I guess he was right.”

“I’m sorry I left you for so long,” Arthur said, eyes on the dog. “If I could have come back sooner…”

“Shh… I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I failed you and I failed Gwen and…”

“Don’t ever say that. You saved me so many times. And not just from danger. Without you in my life, I fear what I might have become. A bitter, hateful man like my father.”

“That would never have been true. Your heart is too good to ever be like him.”

“Maybe.”

“Definitely. You might have been a little rough around the edges when I met you, but deep down inside your heart was always kind and beautiful.”

Merlin felt his cheeks burn, but there was no time to ponder what he’d just said because Arthur’s lips were pressed against his.

It was a quick kiss, chaste and shy, over entirely too fast as Arthur retreated back to his pillow.

“I apologize. I…”

“Don’t,” Merlin said, tracing a finger along Arthur’s cheek. “I’ve waited 1500 years for you to do that. And if I had to, I’d gladly wait 1500 more.”

The second kiss was more frantic than the first, a collision of lips and teeth and tongues. What they lacked in grace, they more than made up in enthusiasm and emotion. For so long, Merlin had waited for Arthur to return. Now he was not only back, but lying in Merlin’s bed, kissing him senseless. Merlin couldn’t remember ever having felt this content.

They finally pulled apart when Leon grumbled in his sleep.

“I think he’ll be happy here,” Arthur said. “I know I am.”

“I wish things could have been different. There’s still so much you don’t know, so much I need to tell you. About the past and what I’ve done. And how much I love you.”

“And that means that there’s much that I need to tell you. But it can wait. For tonight… just hold me.”

It took some maneuvering for Merlin to curl around Arthur without disturbing Leon, but soon they were settled in, the three of them snuggled under a blanket, dreaming of the future they would spent together.


End file.
